Harry Potter en het Verboden Kasteel
by Robbert Potter
Summary: Het verhaal speelt zich af nadat Harry & Co. zijn afgestudeerd van zweinstein en Harry is Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein
1. Logeren bij Hermelien

Hoofdstuk 1  
  
Logeren bij Hermelien  
  
  
  
Harry,die naar de woonkamer liep kwam Dirk tegen. "Hallo. Wat  
  
doe jij hier eigelijk,treiterhoofd."zei Dirk grinnikend.Harry was  
  
kwaad. "Straks betover ik je nog,dus pas maar op." zei Harry. "Jij mag  
  
niet toveren buiten die rot school."zei een zware mannenstem.Harry  
  
draaide zich om en zag oom Herman staan. "O dat mag ik wel hoor. Ik ben geen minderjarige tovenaar meer, want als je  
  
afgestudeerd ben dan ben je volleerd dus ook geen minderjarige meer  
  
dus ik mag wel toveren buiten Zweinstein." Legde Harry uit. Harry zag  
  
dat oom Herman bang was geworden. "Maar ik moet gaan, doei" zei Harry.  
  
"Jij gaat nergens heen." Maar voordat oom Herman klaar was,was Harry  
  
al Verdwijnseld.Harry verschijnselde bij het huis van Hermelien.  
  
Harry belde aan,Hermelien deed open. "Hoi Harry" zei Hermelien. "Kom  
  
binnen." "Dank je." zei Harry daarop. "Ron is er ook." zei Hermelien. "Ha Harry." zei Ron. "Hoi,hoe gaat het,Harry?" vroeg een vrouwenstem.Harry draaide zich om en Harry zag mevrouw Griffel en mevrouw Wemel staan.  
  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Gaat wel .ik was alleen net  
  
verlamd,want ik heb gedeulleerd met Malfidus." "Welke?" vroeg  
  
Ron. "Draco Malfidus." zei Harry. "Aha." zei Hermelien."Harry,wil je bij ons komen logeren,Ron logeert hier ook." zei Hermelien. "Ja is goed,ik ga  
  
naar huis en ik pak in en ik ga dan met de bezem met... nou ja  
  
jullie zien me wel verschijnen." zei Harry en hij verwijnselde.Harry  
  
verschijnselde in zijn kamer.Hij pakte het een en ander in en deed  
  
dat in zijn hutkoffer.Harry Pakte zijn toverstok en maakte zijn  
  
hutkoffer zo licht als een veertje en Harry bond zijn hutkoffer  
  
aan zijn Vuurflits.Hij pakte zijn onzichbaarheidsmantel en deed die  
  
over zijn hoofd.Harry ging op zijn bezem zitten en deed zijn mantel  
  
over zijn bezem en hutkoffer zodat hij totaal niet gezien zou  
  
worden.Hij zette af en vloog weg.Toen Harry bij Hermeliens huis  
  
kwam deed hij zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel af en belde aan.Hermelien  
  
deed open."Hehe,eindelijk." zuchte Hermelien.Harry en Hermelien  
  
brachten Harry´s hutkoffer en bezem naar Hermelien´s kamer waar Ron  
  
zat te wachten. "Zet je hutkoffer hier maar neer." zei Ron."Fijne  
  
vakantie gehad tot nu toe?" vroeg Ron. "Nee Dirk is weer de hele tijd  
  
vervelend geweest." "Net zoals altijd dus." zei Ron. "Ja,"  
  
antwoorde Harry. "Zullen we duelleren?" Vroeg Hermelien. "Oke is goed." zeiden Harry en Ron in koor. "Kom dan gaan we in het veldje van ons deulleren, rustig maar want Dreuzels kunnen ons niet zien." voegde Hermelien er haastig aan toe toen ze Ron`s gezicht zag. "Oke." zeiden Ron en Harry.Ze liepen naar het veldje toe en Ron en Harry gingen als eerste duelleren en Ron won. "Nu Hermelien tegen mij." zei Harry.Het werd gelijkspel omdat Harry was verlamd en Hermelien was versteend want ze hadden elkaar op hetzelfde moment geraakt.Na dat ze weer waren gewekt zei Harry dat hij geen zin meer had en hij ging naar Hermeliens kamer en Harry ging op zijn matras liggen.Hedwig kwaam aangevlogen met een brief aan haar poot. Harry deed het raam open en Hedwig kwam naar binnen gevlogen.Het  
  
was een brief van Sirius waarin hij Harry feliciteerde met zijn 18de  
  
verjaardag.Dat was hij helemaal vergeten.Harry liep naar beneden met  
  
Hedwig op zijn schouder om het tegen Ron en Hermelien te zeggen.Toen  
  
Harry beneden kwam wist hij niet wat hij zag. 


	2. Harry`s verjaardag

Hoofdstuk 2  
  
Harry´s verjaardag  
  
De hele Familie Wemel en de Familie Griffel en Sirius stonden in de  
  
kamer.Harry kreeg van Fred en George heel erg veel foptoverstokken.  
  
Van een hevig blozende Ginny een kaart en van de andere wemels en de  
  
griffels een hele grote taart.Sirius had een soort klein  
  
zwerbalstadiontje gegeven en dat kon harry zelf besturen met knoppen.  
  
"Wow bedankt iedereen" zei Harry. "Kom eens mee" zei Fred tegen Harry. Harry liep achter Fred aan en de rest liep ook mee.Ze liepen naar de tuin toe waar Ron en Hermelien met bijde een toverstok in hun hand stonden te  
  
wachten.Harry wist wat ze gingen doen:duelleren.Harry keek hoe Ron  
  
Hermelien raakte met de kietelspreuken Hermelien kon niet meer  
  
ophouden met lachen. "Stop,stop."proeste Hermelien uit tussen 2 lachbuien. Harry gebruikte de omkeerspreuk en Hermelien hield op met lachen en ze  
  
gingen weer verder met het duel.Het werd gelijkspel omdat  
  
Hermelien Ron raakte met de totale verstijving en Ron Hermelien  
  
met de verlamingsspreuk op hetzelfde moment.Harry gebruikte de  
  
tegenspreuken zodat Ron en Hermelien zich weer konden bewegen.Ron  
  
liep naar Harry toe en zei dat hij moest meekomen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Harry. "Harry,ik moet je iets vertellen." zei Ron. "Wat dan." vroeg Harry. "Harry,nou eh hoe moet ik het zeggen ehm,verliefdikopben..." "Hermelien." vulde Harry aan. "Ja,Maar hoe weet je dat eigelijk?" vroeg Ron. "Ik maakte een keer met mijn onzichbaarheidsmantel om een wandeling en toen zag ik jullie zoenen." zei Harry.Ron begon te blozen en zei: "nou,ja we hebben sinds we zijn afgestudeerd verkering." ".Dus al één maand!?" zei Harry. "Ja maar zullen we maar weer naar het feest gaan?" vroeg Ron. "Ja is goed." zei Harry en ze liepen terug naar de tuin en Sirius was nu als mens en Fred en George waren KanarieKano`s aan het uitdelen. "Ook een KanarieKano,Harry?" vroeg George. "nee dankje,George." zei Harry. "Hoi Harry." zei een stem. Harry draaide zich om.Het was Sirius. "Hoi Sirius" zei Harry. "Ook een KanarieKano,Sirius?" vroeg George. "eeh, nee dankje," toen hij de blik van Harry zag. "Geef maar aan iemand anders." zei Sirius.Fred en George liepen weg."Hij trapte er niet in dat is wel jammer." zei Fred. "Ja,jammer he." zei Harry die achter Fred en George aan was gelopen.Fred en George renden weg en Harry rende achter ze aan.ineens waren ze verdwenen.Harry liep terug naar het feest. Toen Harry terug was op het feest zag hij dat iedereen aan het dansen was, (Fred en George niet, die waren weg) Toen kwam Ginny naar Harry toe lopen en vroeg hem ten dans. "Hmm," zei Harry die naar Ron en Hermelien keek. "Oke." Toen ze aan het dansen waren viel het Harry op dat Ginny zich een beetje tegen hem aanduwde. Toen de dans ten einde was gingen ze zitten. Ginny heel erg blozend omdat Ron naar haar en Harry keek. "Let niet op hem," zei Harry "Hij heeft Hermelien nu zelf en als jij wat wil met iemand moet jij het weten." Zei Harry toen waardoor Ginny nog heftiger begon te blozen. Toen kwam er weer een mooi nummer en gingen Harry en Ginny weer dansen. het was een schuifelnummer en Ginny drukte haarzelf tegen Harry aan (deed Hermelien ook bij Ron) Na dat nummer kwam er een wat sneller nummer. Daarna gingen ze naast de dansvloer zitten. Waarna Ginny aan Harry vroeg: "Harry, ik denk dat dit heel idioot klinkt maar, zou je verkering met me willen???" "Wat zou daar idioot aan moeten klinken? heel normaal. Ik moet ff denken hoor." 2 minuten later. "Ik vind het goed.""maar Ginny,wat zou daar idioot aan klinken?"vroeg Harry."Wat bedoel je,Harry."Vroeg Ginny blozend."Dat je verkering aan mij vraagt."zei Harry."nou misschien zou je wel met iemand anders verkering hebben".zei Ginny."dat zou kunnen maar dat is niet zo".zei Harry.Harry zag Ron en Hermelien achter een boom staan zoenen.Ginny vroeg wat aan Harry maar dat hoorde hij niet."eeh,sorry,wat zei je?"zei Harry.Ginny zei:"Wat voor werk ga je nou doen Harry?"  
  
Harry zei verontwaardigd:"Oh ik wil het werk van Perkie overnemen... dat mocht van Perkie want hij zei dat hij met pensioen wilde."  
  
Ginny:"Wauw schoolhoofd van Zweinstein... dan zal ik het mijn examen jaar ook meemaken met jou."  
  
Harry zei blosend:"Ja euh leuk heh?"  
  
Ginny zei blij:"Ja het is fantastisch."  
  
Harry vond dat ook wel maar in zijn gedachten dacht hij nog steeds heel veel aan Cho Chang.  
  
Toen kwam Hermelien eraan met Ron.  
  
Ginny zei opgewonden:"Ik heb Harry verkering gevraagd.  
  
Ron:"En wat zei je Harry?"  
  
Harry:"Ja natuurlijk zei ik ja."  
  
Hermelien:"Wat leuk voor jullie!"  
  
"ik wist wel dat Harry ja zou zeggen"zei Ron.  
  
Harry grijnse en bloosde tegelijk,maar ginny bloosde alleen.  
  
Maar Harry voelde zich eigenlijk nog steeds onzeker over z`n besluit.  
  
Sirius:Harry ik besluit dat ik wel de leraar verweer tegen zwarte kunsten wil doen.  
  
Harry:Maar natuurlijk Sirius... ik vraag me af wat Draco wordt?  
  
Ron:Nou hij zal het niet ver schoppen luister naar m`n woorden.  
  
Hermelien:Nu Hagrid niet meer verzorging van fabeldieren niet meer doet en op reis gaat vraag ik me af wie het nu gaat doen?  
  
Sirius zei zelf voldaan:Oh ik weet al wie!  
  
Harry& Ron& Hermelien zeiden:Wie dan?  
  
Harry:Ik heb daar nog niet van gehoord niemand heeft zich daar nog voor op gegeven.  
  
Sirius zei:Nou die gene wist het nog niet zeker die gene wilde nog veel rouwen voor Carlo.  
  
Ron vroeg:Je bedoeld dus Cho Chang?  
  
Sirius zei zachtjes:Ja dat was haar naam ja maar nu was ze zeker dat ze het wilde doen.  
  
Hermelien zei:Maar als je het werk wilt moet je dat persoonlijk vragen aan het schoolhoofd.  
  
Sirius zei:Inderdaad dat klopt ze komt er zo aan.  
  
Harry was daarvan natuurlijk nerveus.  
  
En Ginny moest er zeker niets van weten dacht Harry.  
  
Sirius kende harry ondertussen heel goed en was bijna als enige die ervan wist.  
  
Sirius:"volgens mij duurt het nog maar een minuut of 2."  
  
Iedereen keek om zich wanneer ze zou komen.  
  
Ron zei plotseling:"Ik geloof dat Hagrid zo ook zou komen hij wou het niet missen zei die."  
  
Harry:"Die goede oude Hagrid... ik vraag me af hoe het met `m gaat?"  
  
Op dat moment kwam Cho eraan.  
  
Cho zei:"Hallo Harry ik heb nog wat voor je verjaardag bij me eigenlijk hebben Hagrid en ik dat samen gemaakt hij zei dat hij zo zou komen."  
  
Harry voelde dat hij bloosde.  
  
Harry zag dat ook Hagrid kwam.  
  
Cho:"Oh daar ben je Hagrid."  
  
Harry deed zijn mond open maar er kwam alleen heel even een piep geluidje uit.  
  
Hagrid:"Hoe is het met de aanstaande schoolhoofd?"  
  
"Oh goed."Zei Harry verlegen.  
  
Hagrid zei:"Oh dat is fijn... euh Cho wil jij het cadeau overhandigen?"  
  
Cho zei:"Oké... Harry wees voorzichtig met het cadeau."  
  
Harry zei:"O o oké."  
  
Cho gaf een ronde verpakking... Harry scheurde het open... het was een ei.  
  
Harry vroeg:"Wat zit er in?"  
  
Hagrid zei:"Een Griffioen."  
  
Ron vroeg:"wat is dat een Griffioen?"  
  
Cho:"Dat is een wezen met het voorlijf van een adelaar en het achterlijf van een leeuw."  
  
Harry:"Wou dat is net als een Hippogrief?"  
  
Hagrid:"Ja het heeft net een tintje meer van Griffoendor."  
  
Sirius:"Daarover gesproken ik heb Scheurbek meegenomen Hagrid!"  
  
Hagrid:"Waar is Bekkie?"  
  
Sirius:"Euh ff denken ik heb hem bij het open haard laten slapen hij vind dat heerlijk."  
  
Hermelien:"Fijn te horen dat Scheurbek het goed maakt."  
  
Cho:"Euh Harry ik vroeg me af of ik nieuwe leraar van..."  
  
Harry:"Ja is goed."  
  
Cho:"Hagrid zei dat het niet al te zwaar werk is."  
  
Ron:"Oja hagrid is het gelukt om die nieuwe verbeterde Skreeften te maken?"  
  
Hagrid:"Maar natuurlijk Ron... nou eigenlijk is dat Cho gelukt."  
  
Mvr Wemel:"Leg uit Cho hoe dat is gekomen?"  
  
Cho:"Nou het is me gelukt om de Skreeften wat tammer te maken en nu proberen ze elkaar niet meer te vermoorden en ook niet andere mensen."  
  
Harry Hermelien en Ron zeiden in koor:"Dat dat mogelijk is?"  
  
Cho:"Echt leuk joh overmorgen is m`n eeste dag dat ik les geef."  
  
Harry:"Wel raar dat ik nog kan herrinneren dat ik de spulletjes ging kopen op de weggisweg."  
  
Ron:"Inderdaad raar idee ik kan het me nog herrinneren als de dag van gisteren."  
  
Fred en George waren weer teruggekomen.  
  
Fred:"Gisteren ben je nog geweest op de weggisweg daarom kun je je het herrinneren!"  
  
Iedereen moest lachen."  
  
Harry:"Waarom is Meneer wemel er niet?"  
  
Mvr Wemel:"Hij heeft een belangrijke zaak en Percy heeft het ook en woont nu trouwens ook ergens alleen!"  
  
Harry:"Waar dan?"  
  
Ron:"Oh hij woont in Liverpool."  
  
Mvr Wemel:"Oja Bill en Charlie zouden ook nog komen Harry ze hebben vast wat leuks voor je."  
  
Harry:"Wanneer komen ze?"  
  
Mvr Wemel:"Oh ze kunnen ieder moment komen."  
  
Op dat moment kwamen ze eraan.  
  
Bill zei meteen:"Harry gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag."  
  
Charlie zei op zijn beurt:"en gefeliciteerd met je nieuwe werk als schoolhoofd van zweinstein."  
  
Harry zei:"Hallo en hoe gaat het?"  
  
Charlie:"oh met mij goed maar de kleintjes van de noorse bultruggen zijn ziek een beetje verkouden."  
  
Bill:"Met mij gaat het uiteraard ook goed en de kobolden blijven even nors als altijd."  
  
Charlie:"Hier is je cadeau Harry."  
  
Harry pakte iets dat ook verdacht veel op een ei leek en vroeg:"Wat voor draak is het?"  
  
Charlie:"Ha je hebt me ook meteen door heh nou het is een Noorse Bultrug."  
  
Harry:"Ik had het kunnen weten."  
  
Bill gaf zijn cadeau aan Harry en Harry keek er aandachtig naar.  
  
Het was een klein miniatuur vuurflits en het was gemaakt van goud... er stond in kleine letters op:'Harry Potter wereld beste zwerkbal zoeker en Schoolhoofd ooit'.  
  
Harry vond het het mooiste cadeau die hij ooit had gekregen op z`n onzichtbaarheids mantel na.  
  
Harry zei tegen iedereen:"Iedereen heel erg bedankt."  
  
Bill zei snel:"Waar is de taart?"  
  
Mvr Wemel:"Ja hallo jij met je schrokken van taarten!"  
  
Harry:"Ach het moet toch ooit gebeuren hij heeft gelijk."  
  
Bill:"Zie je nou wel mam?"  
  
Mvr Wemel:"Zullen we dan maar buiten eten?"  
  
Iedereen stemde daarmee in en george zei:"Zullen we de tuin-kabouters volproppen?"  
  
Iedereen lachte behalve Cho die toen snel zei:"Nou dan begint mijn les eerder dan verwacht... ten eerste je moet dieren nooit volproppen met eten."  
  
Iedereen schaterde toen van het lachen en Fred zei:"Ja maar kabouters zijn geen fabeldieren meissie het zijn mompelende gniffelende onkruitjes!"  
  
En iedereen moest weer lachen terwijl sommige tuin-kabouters de taart aan het opeten waren.  
  
Cho:"Heb ik weer wat geleerd Kabouters houden van buikpijn."  
  
En zo ging de hele avond door en toen het 01:00 in de nacht was gingen ze naar bed.  
  
Mvr Wemel zei bezorgd:"Ik heb niet genoeg bedden en er is niet genoed ruimte dus Hagrid kan jij wat regelen?"  
  
Hagrid zei zelfvoldaan:"En of ik dat ken... Harry Cho en Sirius jullie kennen wel in m`n mobile overal hutje die had ik voor de zekerheid mee genommen."  
  
Cho:"Nou dat had je goed ingeschat."  
  
Ron:"zeg dat wel"  
  
en Harry Ron en Sirius liepen samen met Hagrid naar het mobile hutje.  
  
Hagrid:"Harry jij mag daar slapen,jij daar Ron en jij daarzo,Sirius."  
  
Ron & Harry & Sirius:"oke is goed"  
  
Harry en Ron keken naar buiten en zagen Hermelien,Ginny en Cho naar binnen gaan.  
  
Sirius:"wie heeft er zin in een boterbiertje"  
  
Hagrid & Harry & Ron:"ja lekker."  
  
Harry:"Sirius,waarom heb je geen huis,nu je bij ons onschuldig bent."  
  
Sirius:"ik moet bij het ministerie een huis kopen en voor hun ben ik nog steeds schuldig."  
  
Harry:"oja dat was ik vergeten"  
  
Hagrid:kom op,jullie motten nu gaan slapen."  
  
Sirius:"ja,morgen is een grote dag voor jullie,want jij moet morgen naar zweinstein."met een knikje op harry  
  
Ron:"Harry, mag ik leraar Dreuzelkunde worden?"  
  
Harry:"ja hoor dat is goed."  
  
Sirius"en nu gaan slapen want morgen moeten jullie naar zweinstein." 


	3. Terug naar Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 3  
  
terug naar zweinstein  
  
de volgende morgen werden Harry en Ron gewekt door Sirius.  
  
Sirius:"kom op,eruit jullie moeten straks naar zweinstein."  
  
Harry ging op zijn bed zitten en zag Cho zitten en Harry begon te blozen en Cho ook.  
  
Ron die begon te lachen en Sirius en Hagrid snapte er niet meer van.  
  
Sirius:"ooh nu begrijp ik het.jullie zijn verlieft op elkaar."  
  
Hagrid:"Verliefd?"  
  
Sirius:"ja die twee zijn verliefd op elkaar.  
  
Cho:"Harry wil......"  
  
Harry:"Sorry Cho,ik heb al met iemand anders."  
  
Cho:"Jammer.  
  
Hagrid:"kom op,jullie motten naar zweinstein."  
  
Cho:"maar hagrid hoe moeten we ernaar toe gaan."  
  
Hagrid:"met de mobile hut."  
  
Cho:o,oke  
  
Sirius:"kom we moeten gaan."  
  
Harry:"wacht even mijn hutkoffer."  
  
Harry:Accio Hutkoffer  
  
Sirius fluisterde tegen Harry:"Dump haar."  
  
Harry:"Wat?"  
  
Sirius fluisterde nog eens zodat alleen Harry het kon horen:"Dump Ginny jij bent meer waart iemand als Cho."  
  
Harry:"Maar..."  
  
Sirius:"Ik doe het wel voor je."  
  
Harry:"Maar Ginny zal flink teleurgesteld zijn."  
  
Sirius:"Die moet maar iemand anders vinden ze kan de pot op."  
  
Sirius ging weg en Harry keek hem nog verontwaardigd Sirius na.  
  
Cho schreeuwde ineens:"Kom eens Harry!"  
  
Harry liep naar Cho toe.  
  
Hij zag waarvoor ze schreeuwde de twee eieren van de Noorse Bultrug en de Griffioen waren uitgekome.  
  
Hagrid:"Oh dat mot me denken aan Norbert naja die mak het vast wel goed."  
  
Cho:"hoe ga je ze noemen Harry?"  
  
Harry:"Mmm... de Noorse bultrug Norbert de 2e..."  
  
Hagrid:"Hihihi ter ere van Norbert hehehe."  
  
Harry:"Ja en de Griffioen... Griffoendor."  
  
Hagrid:"Ik ken geen betere namen verzinnen."  
  
Cho:"Kom we moeten gaan naar het Zweinstein express."  
  
Sirius kwam binnen en zei:"We moeten gaan en niks vergeten heh Harry?"  
  
Harry:"Ja oké en kijk eens Sirius de eieren zijn uitgekomen!"  
  
Sirius:"Hoe heten ze?"  
  
Harry:"De Griffioen Griffoendor en de Draak Norbert de 2e of korter gezegd tweetje."  
  
Sirius kietelde de Draak en Griffioen die op een kefferige manier lachtte.  
  
Hagrid:"Ja nu motte we gaan."  
  
Toen ze weg gingen en bij het Station aankwamen zag Harry dat Sirius met Cho praatte...hij wist meteen waarover dat zou gaan.  
  
Ondertussen zei Hagrid weer tegen de 1e jaars leerlingen hier erin en dat soort dingen en ze zeiden ook allemaal wow net als altijd als ze de grote omvang van Hagrid zagen.  
  
Hermelien Harry en Ron dachten meteen aan de tijd dat zij voor het eerst op Zweinstein waren.  
  
Ron:"Ik wil wijzigen wat ik gezegd had Harry het was al een hele grote droom dat ik klein was om leraar Zwerkbal wilde zijn... ik wil wel hulpje zijn van Zwerkbal."  
  
Harry:"Maar natuurlijk Ron."  
  
Harry en Cho gingen als laatste in de trein want Cho wilde Harry nog een dikke zoen geven en Harry begreep dat dat het werk was van Sirius.  
  
Sirius knipoogde namelijk nog naar Harry.  
  
Ze gingen allemaal naar de voorste coupé.  
  
Hagrid zei:"Nou ik ben flink nerveus Harry maar het wil vast wel lukke allemaal eenmaal op Zweinstein."  
  
Harry:"Jij blijft natuurlijk nog altijd onze jachtopziener."  
  
Hagrid:"Als jij dat wil?"  
  
Ron:"Natuurlijk Hagrid."  
  
Hermelien:"Jou kunnen we niet missen."  
  
In de avond kwamen ze aan bij Zweinstein.  
  
Alle leerlingen keken naar Harry Ron Hermelien (Hagrid al helemaal) en Sirius... niet naar Cho en Ginny die waren als eerste al onderweg naar Zweinstein.  
  
Hagrid zei tegen Harry:"Ik zorg er wel voor dat jullie als eerste er zijn."  
  
Harry:"Mooi Hagrid."  
  
Toen ze aan kwamen bij Zweinstein werden ze hard verwelkomt door Anderling.  
  
Anderling:"Nou neem jullie plaatsen in bij de grote tafel van leraren."  
  
Harry:"Gek idee zeg dat ik hier zelf nog heb geleerd."  
  
Anderling:"Ja dat heb ook nog elke dag."  
  
Toen ze allemaal hun plaats innamen vroeg Aderling:"En wat hermelien hier?"  
  
Hermelien:"Oh euh gewoon gast ik kan Madamme Plijster wel helpen."  
  
Anderling:"Goed nu moet ik de leerlingen binnen laten."  
  
Harry merkte opeens dat hij nogsteeds Tweetje en Griffoendor in z`n handen heeft.  
  
Cho merkte het ook op en zei:"Oh ik hou ze wel voor je vast Harry."  
  
Harry gaf de beestjes aan Cho.  
  
De kinderen kwamen binnen en de 1e jaars gingen net als altijd de ceremonie doen met de hoed.  
  
Hier en daar hoorde je de hoed Griffoendor of zwadderich schreeuwen en daarna flink gejuig.  
  
Sneep keek net als altijd kwaad naar de leerlingen van Griffoendor en naar Harry Ron en Hermelien.  
  
Harry:"Anderling ik moet nu ff een mededeling doen."  
  
Anderling:"Oké...STILTE GRAAG!"  
  
Harry:"ik heb een paar mededelingen ten eerste ik ben jullie nieuwe schoolhoofd Perkamentus gaat met pensioen."  
  
Kasper Krauwel schreeuwde boven Harry uit:"Dat is Harry Potter!"  
  
er klonk veel geroezemoes en Harry glimlachte tegen Kasper Krauwel.  
  
Harry:"Hihihi inderdaad maar nu verder... ten tweede zijn er een stel nieuwe Leraren.  
  
Proffesor Chang geeft les verzorging van fabeldieren."  
  
Cho bloosde hevig.  
  
Harry:"Proffesor Wemel medeleraar Zwerkbal."  
  
Ron keek zelfvoldaan."  
  
Harry:"En proffesor Zwarts leraar verweer tegen Zwarte kunsten."  
  
Toen het woord Zwarts werd genoemd kwam er vreselijk veel geroezemoes.  
  
Harry:"En Mevrouw Griffel zal Madamme Plijster helpen wanneer het nodig is.Ik hoop dat het voor jullie een leuk jaar zal worden.En nu schransen!"  
  
Het heerlijke eten werd weer op het tafel getoverd.  
  
Hermelien:"Die huis-elfen verrichten echt goed werk!"  
  
Harry:"zeg dat wel"  
  
Opeens zag Harry dat Sirius en Cho diep in gesprek waren. Nadat ze hadden gegeten en het toetje was geserveerd.gingen de leerlingen naar bed toe maar de leerkrachten bleven zitten. Harry liep naar Cho toe en pakte Griffoendor en Tweetje aan.Harry keek of niemand naar ze keek en toen gaf Harry Cho snel een dikke zoen. 


End file.
